The Outcast
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Violet was a "Normal" girl, emphasis on the Normal, that all changed the day she found out she was a mutant, from then on she got tattoos and her hair turned green, she became and outcast. Is there a hero to save her from misery or will she give up on life
1. New life

**Hi this is my first Xmen story so please be nice, I fell in love with the movies so I decided to write about it. **

**Please enjoy ^_^ **

* * *

**Hi my names Violet, Violet Glass. I'm 18 and I live in NYC, I have a completely normal life, my parents are filthy rich. They are movie producers, they have made many movies. My mother is Caitlyn Glass and my father is Gorge Glass.**

My parents are the normal boring parents and I don't see them that much because they are always out making movies and having wild nights, while I am stuck babysitting my younger sister Laura, Laura is 5 turning 6, she is the cutest little thing you have ever seen.  
My parents believe that if it is not what god created then it should be dealt with... and that is exactly how they feel with mutants, They absolutely despise mutants, whenever the mutant rights protests are on the news you will always hear my parents yell, Unholy filth, walking violations, and a disgrace to humanity.

With me it's a different story you see I like mutants I think they have a right just like we do, but of course I couldn't say that to my parents, they would probably hit me if they heard that.

Right now I was looking after Laura while my parents were out for dinner.

"Laura, come here and get your dinner" I heard thundering stubby feet running in my direction, just then little Laura popped her head out from behind a wall, I let out a tiny giggle as I saw her eyes light up as they landed upon the food.

"Ya sissy make good food" she said with her mouth full of pasta, I just laughed and took small bites out of my meal.  
"Come on Laura lets go watch some TV ok?" Her gorgeous head started bouncing up and down at the sound of TV

(3 hours later)

Our parents came stumbling through the door, the smell of alcohol was clear, "hey bitches what up" my mother slurred as she walked through the door with a bottle of rum in her right hand, she stumbled her way over to Laura, I think my heart nearly fell out of my but at the sight of her so close to my baby sister, Laura does not like our mother you could always tell when mom was around Laura would distance herself.

"Listen here Laura, you're not going to have that pretty face forever you know, might as well find you a husband now" my mother slurred out  
"Momma your scaring me please stop" Laura's little voice pleaded

SMACK!

My mother had just given a full blown bitch slap towards my baby sister, Laura screamed in pain.

"That's what you get for talking to your mother like that you little brat!"

something inside me clicked, like a switch or a trigger, I ran full speed towards my mother and pinned her against the wall I started yelling and ranting while she just chocked on my grip, then I let out an ear piercing scream that shattered all of the windows in our apartment which was a lot of windows.  
My mother had passed out from the sound, and I just released my hold on her neck, she wasn't dead just paralysed, I turned my attention to the windows I had shattered The shards of glass were frozen half in the air, they were not moving, I saw Laura standing right under the shards just staring not moving or anything just keeping eye contact.

"Laura, what are you doing?" she turned her attention to me but the shards just fell, I quickly grabbed her before they fell on her head, Now that I think about it, I ran really fast to get her.

"Listen to me Laura, remember about all the mutants you hear about on TV?" she nodded ever so slightly.  
"Well we are mutants too, and I think that it would be best if we left"

She nodded; I think she understood what we had to do.

I grabbed a lot of random clothing items that we might need and packed them in two suite cases.

I took hold of Laura's hand before taking a glance at what was our old home, whatever lies ahead of us is home. 

* * *

**I hoped u liked it, Till next time ^_^ $_$**


	2. On the run

**Sorry its short the chapters will get longer **

* * *

We were mutants I could not believe it, I always thought I would never be a mutant, and to believe my little sister is one as well. I had hired a car and was on a road to a place I had heard of from a mutant friend of mine and hopefully she would be there. "Sissy where are we going?" I looked at her with such devotion "We are going to a safe place Laura, somewhere that we will be welcomed"

just then I pulled up to the magnificent majestic mansion with a plaque that read, Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.  
This was it, we would finally be safe.


	3. What's happening to me

I walked up the steps with Laura's hand In my hand, just then I felt her hand leave mine, I looked behind me to see Laura's eyes go wide, "Laura what's wrong?" She just pointed to my head and arms, I look down to my arms to see tattoos all over and then I pick up a strand of my hair to see that its bright green, and the other funny fact was that I am topless... ok sufficiently awkward.

"Alright Laura I need you to-

"Excuse me can I help you" a lady with snow white hair and chocolate skin approached me and Laura. "Yes you can, first thing I kinda need a top and second me and my sister are mutants and a friend told me this is a good place to go to"

She just smiled and gave me her zip up jacket that she was wearing and then said "Follow me"  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, what is it?" I asked trying to make things less awkward while my little sis was still scared of my now pimped appearance.  
"My name is Ororo Munroe but you can just call me Storm, and Welcome just through this door is professor Xavier"  
I walked through a double door to see a man looking very tall and proud he also looked like he could tear me to shreds in seconds, across from him was a man with weird looking glasses, beside him was a women with red hair which was in a neat ponytail, then there was a man in a wheelchair, and for some reason I could read his mind.

'you know I can read your thoughts too' a voice said to me

"Hello I am professor Charles Xavier and welcome to my school for mutants, now I would like of you to introduce your self, that includes the little one who is hiding behind your leg"

Just then little Laura popped her head out from behind my leg and a chuckle came from everyone, Laura mumbled for a bit.

"Hmmm, I'm Laura Glass nice to meet you" I smiled down at her before picking her small frame up so she could hide her face in my now green hair, "and I'm Violet Glass pleasure to meet you" I smiled at everyone

"Now I would like to talk to you about your powers my dear, you read my thoughts just before but I have seen you in my thoughts and you had a completely different power"

"Uh I don't know much about this but I think maybe I can absorb other mutants powers like replicating them and using them just as well as the original owners, maybe I don't know its just a thought"

I saw everyone in the room visibly stiffen... oh great I have some explaining to do.


	4. Soul mates

**Ok starting to get technical in this chapter and two characters are going to get closer then ever. ^_^**

* * *

I look at all od them and Laura is still hiding behind my hair. "Why do you think you can replicate powers?" asked Storm  
"Ok confession time, I have had mutant powers before but they were different, and I have a friend who can project her voice loud enough to make glass brake, it's just imitating their powers and using it to its full extent" they all nodded in agreement suddenly I felt extremely self conscious, I took a glance to my side, to see a man who I believed to go by the name Wolverine or Logan, he was just staring intensely at me.

I smiled but he just turned his head away, "Look I'm sorry for the inconvenience if you want I will leave but I just thought that me and my sister could be safe here for now" I turned to leave but then I heard "No wait please" I turned back around to see the women whose name I think was Jean, Jean Grey. "Please stay I find you gift very interesting, but what about your little sister" I looked down at her, she just looked back up at me with her puppy eyes, "Laura could hold up glass like a force field, I think she can control time, stop it, start it, and reverse it"

Professor Xavier just nodded in understanding, "and what about you huh?, who's to say that your not working for Magneto and using our powers against us" I looked to Logan and he just looked angry, like he would tear me to shreds. "LOGAN!" Storm yelled from behind me.

"No look it's ok I understand his concern, If you want I'll leave but please take my little sister" Laura looked up at my face in horror

"No you can't leave big sis you just CAN'T DON'T LEAVE ME" she started to cry into my hair, I could feel hot tears down my neck.

"Shhhhh it's alright I won't leave you, Please, please may I stay" They all smiled except for Logan.

"Of course this is a safe haven for mutants we will find you and your little sister a room please follow me" Storm said calmly, yep I think we are gonna get along just fine.

Logan/Wolverine P.O.V

I didn't trust her, sure she was hot like REALLY hot, but there was something about her and I have Jean so why should I find her hot. I looked over to Jean, who was right beside laser boy, Damn him, if he was not here I could have Jean, but he is here and an obstacle.

"Professor, she is dangerous, what happens if goes to Magneto?" he just looked at me sternly.  
"she is valuable Logan, and so is her sister , and she would not put her sister's life in the hands of someone like Magneto"

He did have a point

I just stalked out of the room, when my eyes first landed on her it was like something inside of me clicked. I felt the need to be around her at all costs. And what worries me is I don't know why I feel this way.

(In the Professor's office)  
"Professor, why was Logan so scared of this girl, what is it that he is scared of"

"My dear Storm, he is not afraid of anything, it's just that he has found his soul mate"

* * *

** Ok what do you think I can't wait to right about Logan and Violet getting closer now that you know their mates, HAHAHAHA till next time ^_^**


	5. staring at nothing

Violet P.O.V  
I was in the room that Storm had placed me in with my sister, she had fallen asleep straight away i had found some clothing items that i could wear, i did not mind the leather shorts, they just made me look sexy but i needed a bra and i cute top, i already was wearing some heels. I rummaged through the closet of clothes and I ended up looking like this...

(go to my profile for the link to Violet's outfit)

looking in the mirror I silently as not to wake up little Laura, I slipped through the door and into the corridors of the Mutant safe Haven.  
I walked down some unknown corridor and I saw this girl, she was pretty like really pretty, she looked kinda gothic, with beautiful blue and black locks, she was scaring away all the kids in the hallway, she lifted her gaze and met mine, those eyes, they where hollow like staring at nothing, so black and empty.

she Smirked like she knew that I was looking at her then she just disappeared, I searched all around me and up on the ceiling no where, she just vanished into thin air

suddenly i felt extremely cold, like there was no happiness.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, a newbie to the school for the gifted" I stiffened the slowly turned around, there she was back from wherever she vanished to.

"Uh hi, I'm Violet and you are" I said trying to break that very scary ice that was mentally forming between the two of us.

She just smirked, "Huh my name is Rosalina Foxfire Shadow, but just call me Shadow or Foxfire"

"Wow what an interesting name, can you show me around this place uhhhh Shadow?"

she just laughed "sure whatever, come on there's heaps to see in this place"

We had walked down like every corridor and Shadow kept showing me all the rooms and she actually genuinely laughed sometimes.

we were walking outside when that Logan guy passed us, something about him just seemed off "Hey Shadow can I catch you up later i just need to speak to someone"

She nodded and became hollow again, "yeah sure just know what you are doing" she winked and disappeared again, Shadow's power was that she could teleport and she could sense and manipulate people's emotions, that's why people were afraid of her.

I saw Logan walking into the forest so I decided to follow I used Shadows powers and teleported around where he was headed.

I looked around, he was gone, AWWW damn it. it's another Shadow.

abruptly I was Pushed into a tree and looked into the eyes of.


	6. Lets find out

Violet P.O.V

I looked up to find the scrutinising gaze of Logan his intense eyes burning a path down my body, His hand placed gently on my hip, it felt so right there.

Then he buried his lips on my neck and kissed that spot there, I moaned. It felt too good to natural.

He stopped his movements much to my disappointment.

"Why where you following me?" his gruff voice came out harshly.

I didn't answer, i couldn't, I couldn't just tell him that I had this urge to be around him that I had to be near him at all times.

He sighed and stepped back from my body that was pinned to a tree. "I don't know what it is about you Violet, from the moment you stepped through that door of Professor X's office, i just felt connected to you and I know why I feel that way but I can't tell you, you'd just flip and run away"

I looked at him kinda angrily, "do you think that is something i would do? I have had the same feeling ever since i laid eyes on you, it was like rope pulling me, and it took all of my will not to run into your arms and kiss you senseless" I said in an angry and gruff tone

He looked at me shocked; it took me a couple minutes to realize what i just said.

I blushed furiously and tried to turn around but Logan pulled me against him, and did exactly what I wanted, kissed me senseless.

I pretty much melted on the spot and opened my mouth wider wanting more; he tasted like beer and cigars. It tasted Heavenly.

"More I want more" I pleaded between kisses, he looked up and smirked

"You want more do you?" he asked huskily

I nodded unable to speak, to overcome by pleasure, he just placed hot kisses down my neck and down to the crevice of my breasts, he licked my cleavage and i nearly died.

He growled at my reaction and then lifted his head to look me directly in the eyes. I was panting still left over pleasure zinging through my blood veins.

"Mine" he whispered almost inaudible.

What happened next is something i didn't see coming. He grabbed me be the waist and sped off through the forest.

What he was going to do with me I do not know.

Eh might as well find out!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
